This invention relates to photographic printing apparatus and methods, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for carrying photosensitive plates, and especially lithographic plates, through exposure operations.
The invention is in the same field as and is a further development on the apparatus and methods disclosed in the coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,559, 3,810,694, 4,353,647 and 4,423,955 and involves modifications thereof, and particularly modifications of the apparatus and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,955.